CR - Sasuke 21
CR - Sasuke 21 is the First Tournament since Realityisawesome's Total Victory in CR - Sasuke 20. Last Tournament The First Stage only saw 1 change, with the Half-PIPE, being changed back to the Half-Pipe into Jumping Spider, or the H2J. We had 22 people Clear the First Stage. 2 Newcomers, 5 Regulars, 6 Veterans, and 9 All-Stars/Grand-Champions. Notable people include Grand Champion Al Masson returning for the first time since CR - Sasuke 6, where he was the second to achieve Total Victory, and Carol Bell, having the fastest First Stage Clear Time. 7 out of the 13 All-Stars Cleared. The Second Stage saw no obstacle changes, just 5 seconds reduced from the time limit. 9 out of the 22 cleared the stage. Since it's under 10, I will name them. The two newcomers, Carol Bell, and the Sign-Up Fly Go. Regular's Miyake Ayako, and David Campbell. And 5 All-Stars, SasukeRBLX07, Al Masson, Daniel Arnold, ShadicMCGS, and Realityisawesome. The Third Stage was changed somewhat. The Vertical Grasper was removed, The Helix Roulette, changed into an easier Double Helix, The Lamp Double Grasper turned into just the Lamp Grasper. '''The Heaven Steps', we're removed, and so was '''Plan A-Z'. These changes made the Third Stage easier, as 5 of the 9 competitors cleared the stage. Newcomer Carol Bell, and Regular Miyake Ayako and David Campbell clearing the Third Stage on their first try. Grand-Champion Daniel Arnold making it back to the Final Stage for the first time since CR - Sasuke 5 and Realityisawesome for the 3rd time in a row. The Final Stage only saw the time being reduced. The Blaze Ladder made quick work of Miyake and Carol. While Daniel Arnold failed to capture his second Total Victory. David Campbell made it close, only being 1m way. But it was Realityisawesome who finally achieved Total Victory, after attempting the Final Stage for a third consecutive time, with only 0.12 remaining, he became our 3rd Grand Champion, and 4th Total Victory overall. This Tournament Changes This Tournament brings some changes. (Not this time) But more details in the run-down for Last Tournament's. People have to Sign-Up again due to the new Total Victory. Some Ranks will be removed, (Regular, Veteran, Rising-Star, New-Star.) Only left being All-Star and Grand-Champion. This is because I have to go and search if they cleared or not in any past Tournaments. The All-Stars are now just the Sign-Ups, (Except for Daniel Arnold, since he's the only non-Sign-Up Grand Champion.) First Stage Overview (Spoilers) The First Stage took an Obvious overhaul, with every obstacle (Except the Lumberjack Climb) Being either New, or Changed in someway. First Stage Obstacles (1) ① *Tragic Steps 悲劇的なステップ (One Step from every Quintuple Step type Obstacle) Steps ② ^Project S.R.L.E S.R.L.E (Track has been made Longer) ③ *Big Bridge ビッグブリッジ (2 Balls from the Spinning Bridge, then the Big Boulder) ④ *Double Dutch Spider ダブルダッチスパイダー (Kinda like Cargo Crossing, except they swing to the Jumping Spider) ⑤ *Soaring Eagle ソアリングイーグル (One Part of the Double Dipper, to a Net.) ⑥ *Shin-Tackle Machine 新タックルマシン (Normal Tackle Machine, except you push it up a slope) ⑦ ^Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe (6.0m) 2連そり立つ壁 ⑧ ^Ni Ren Soritatsu Kabe (7.0m) 2連そり立つ壁 ⑨ ^Tarzan Rope + ⑩ Lumberjack Climb - (1:45 Time Limit) Note: * Means New Note2: ^ Means Changed. Results (1) Second Stage Obstacles (2) ① ^Pipe Slider パイプスライダー (No stopper at the end, so they have to jump to the CSL with the bar) ② *Continuous Salmon Ladder 連続サーモンラダー (21 Rungs) ③ *Coin Drop コインドロップ (Circular Unstable Bridge, but the third one is lower) ④ Spider Walk ⑤ *Tsunami 津波 (Pillars in the Water you have to hang on due to the pressure) ⑥ Reverse Conveyer ⑦ Wall Lift (1:30 Time Limit)^ Results (2) Third Stage Obstacles (3) ① *L-Mountain + Lマウンテン (Arm Bike going up) ② *Devil Lane + デビルレーン (Mix of the Devil Steps, but using the Cane from Cane Lane) ③ *Drum Walker - ドラムウォーカー (Not jumps, just hop across two big drums) Rest ④ *Showstopper Prop + ストッパー支柱を表示 (Mix of the Body Prop and Heartbreaker) ⑤ ^HANG Climbing - ハングクライミング (Regular Hang Climbing, except it's not on a angle.) Rest ⑥ *Fusion X Cliffhanger Xクリフハンガー ⑦ *Vertical Limit OVERDRIVE 垂直制限オーバードライブ Rest ⑧ *Roulette Bar ルーレットバー Results (3) Final Stage Obstacles (4) ① ^Salmon Ladder Double サーモンラダーダブル (10 Rungs) (10m) ② ^Salmon Ladder Trouble サーモンラダーのトラブル (10 Rungs) (10m) ③ ^Tsuna Nobori 綱登り (15m) Total Height: 35m (Time Limit 0:45) Results (4)